When The Clock Strikes Twelve
by Skywalker28
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are on a new world outside the Solar System, but what happens when s#@ goes down? You know what they do? They do what they do best. RUN! (Currently undergoing Writer's Block)
1. Raxus

Chapter 1: The time of Angels

A/N: Hello readers and lovers of Doctor Who! This is my own version of how the 12th Doctor should have come. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, leave a review to tell me what I do wrong. thanks! Now for the story. :D

The night was cold and dark as Clara Oswin Oswald, AKA The Impossible Girl, sat on the TARDIS staircase, in the main room. The Doctor, who's origin is alien from the planet Gallifrey, is sliding around childishly fiddling with the TARDIS's controls. "Where or when have you always wanted to go?" The Doctor said. Clara replied,"How about some where outside the Solar System?" "Well, that's no trick at all!" the man with a bow-tie said. The TARDIS shrieked as she careened them through the time vortex, onto a planet known only as... "RAXUS."

The Doctor slowly opened the TARDIS doors to reveal a bright and lush landscape, of trees and birds and other strange things. Eight stones, with a blue carving, 4 with shapes resembling the TARDIS, were encircled where the TARDIS had landed." Where are we, Doctor?" Clara asked. In turn, The Doctor replied,"Raxus, a planet with very little know about it." The Duo saw a building, or rock structure resembling a building, and started towards it. Little did the two know, that the rocks surrounding the TARDIS had moved, closer, and closer to the Blue Telephone Box.

As the Time Travellers walked further towards the structure, they didn't hear the TARDIS warp away with a loud screech, as the stones touched the TARDIS. "Did you hear something, Doctor?" Clara faintly asked. "No..." The Doctor said curiously. "What did you hear, Clara?" "I thought I heard the TARDIS, but I think it's Vortex Sickness." The Doctor turned to see that not only had the TARDIS disappeared, but it seemed as if the trees themselves moved. He grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the clearing. According to the Sonic,

Everything.

Was.

Alive.

The rocks around them slowly started morphing into a statue of an angel. "Clara! Whatever you do, don't blink! Don't look away or they'll kill you!" The frightened Alien yelled. "What are they?" The Oswald asked in a scared tone. "Weeping Angels." The Doctor replied. Soon, they were surrounded by the living statues.


	2. The Raxians

Chapter 2: The Raxians

A/N: hey readers! If we can get maybe 3 reviews, I'll try to continue the story. :)

As The Doctor and Clara looked at each and every one of the statues, a figure hiding in a tree pushed a statue over, creating a domino effect on most of the crying angels. It had Green skin, almost reptilian in nature, aside from the feathers that were seemingly hair for the humanoid creature." Come on!" It hissed. " Who are you?" the Man without a plan asked."I am Decoorum." The Lizard-looking man said. "Run!" And, like any cawtoon wabbit fleeing from a cewtain huntew, they ran. Ran like they're lives depended on it, which, believe it or not, it did.

As the Trio of sorts ran, they stumbled upon a cave."In here! Quickly!" Decoorum said, motioning them in. Once inside, the time Travellers were struck with an awesome sight: a massive chamber of illustrious paintings, carvings, and other extreme arts and architecture. "What is this place?" Clara asked Decoorum. "This is my home. The Temple of my ancestors, the first Raxians." While The Doctor explored to find the living quarters, he met other Raxians, of both genders, shapes, and sizes. One struck him the most though, when she actually acknowledged his being there, while most others ignored him. The Raxian woman asked," are you lost?" "Do you know where the living quarters are?" The Doctor inquired. "They're down the hall to the left." Thanks! Who are you, might I ask?" "I am Silon." "Ok. Thanks again!"

The Doctor happily strolled down the hall, and to the left, to see a large sign that said: LIVING QUARTERS. "Now how did I miss that?" The Doctor wondered. The unobservant man walked back to the main room to find Clara. As the doctor entered the huge area to find Clara he found her holding two sticks with what looked to be a small chicken. "What is that?" The Doctor asked. "It's like teriyaki alien chicken." Clara said. "Oh. Sounds good." "Try it. You're the alien, after all." "Yes, but I have two hearts. So that makes me cool. Plus the bow tie."

A/N: well that took me awhile. Accepting OC's of Raxians. They're 'resume' should look like this:

NAME:

OCCUPATION:(warrior, doctor, farmer, miner, etc. Nothing to overpowering though.)

Skin color:

Eye color:(Optional)

Location: (Somewhere in the cave or forest.)

Motivation:(why this character should be in my story.)

And that's it! See you next time! :D


	3. When Time Starts and Stops

Chapter 3: When Time Starts and Stops

A/N: well, I'll continue this story anyway. Some support or criticism would be liked. Thanks!

While Clara and The Doctor munched on the alien chicken, Decoorum came to ask them a question." Why were you in the forest? How did you get there?" The Doctor replied," We came in a machine called the TARDIS. It's a big blue telephone box that travels through time and space. In other words, it's name is 'Time and Relative Dimensions in Space.'" "Oh really? I still think it's a snog box."Clara said bluntly."It is NOT a snog box! It is a time machine!" The Doctor said childishly." Would you two stop fighting! We have to find your Blue Box." " Well, it moved, so we'll have to explore." " Let's get moving. Hopefully those angels aren't out anymore." And the Trio of aliens left to find the TARDIS.

While the three walked, the wind blew, rustling the leaves around them. The sky darkened, leaving no room for the planet's twin suns. "What's happening?" Clara yelled. "It's a Rift Storm! Get back to the cave!" Decoorum replied, yelling back. The Doctor asked, " Are these things deadly?" " Yes, why do think we live in caves?" And the three aliens turned and ran. They ran with all their might. They ran for their lives.

After getting back to the cave, Clara was very tired. " Where's our rooms? I am extremely tired." They're down the hall, to the left." The Doctor replied. " I will be seeing you, then?" Decoorum asked. " You can count on it." As The Oswald walked to their rooms, she saw a sign saying:

LABORATORY

And she thought," Well, might be good to take a look." So she walked into the Lab and saw large stone cutouts, partially done, others complete. But the thing that struck her the most: They were Weeping Angels. The partially complete ones have half the angels face, or the hands covering the face. But the finished ones, had their arms extended, seemingly reaching for Clara. She was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open for very long. She blinked, and time seemed to slow as the living statues grew closer, and closer, and closer until...

"-ara! Clara!" The man who forgets screams, frantically searching for his companion. He hears a scream, and ran straight toward the sound. He found Silon staring at a crying angel, and Clara was there, half- asleep. "Clara!" He yelled, waking the Impossible Girl up. "Come on! We have to leave now!" Silon said," I'm not staying either!" And, like a lot of this story, the three sprinted from the Lab, locking the primitive door behind them.

A/N: if you want to make a Raxian, consult ch. 2. Can we get 3 or 4 reviews? I'd love some support! Thanks! See ya readers!


	4. The Vortex of Time

Chapter 4: The Vortex of Time

A/N: Hi Readers! Thanks for reading my story this far. If you want to leave some feedback, I'd love it. Thanks!

As the Doctor looked over Clara, Silon made sure the door was really locked. "Are you ok?" The Doctor asked. "I'm fine. Just tired." Clara replied. "Alright, but you should leave the exploring to me." The Timelord said as Clara slowly walked across the hall to their living space. Silon asked,"What were those statue things?" "They are called Weeping Angels. They are the most perfect assassin. They move so fast you can't see them, and when you can see them, they literally turn to stone." The Doctor replied. "Well, now that that's settled, we should get some sleep." "Goodnight Doctor." As the doctor started to walk away, Silon thought, "Doctor... Who?"

In the morning, as Clara was still sleeping, The Doctor walked into the cavernous entrance to the cave to find Decoorum and Silon talking. The Doctor crept closer as to not attract attention. "-ey found the Lab. I bet they think we're making those statues." Decoorum said. "That's bad. If they think we are, they might not help us." Silon said to the green alien. The Doctor stood up and said, "Good morning Silon, Decoorum." "Good morning, Doctor." The two aliens said in unison. "Silon, where did you learn my name?" The Timelord asked, curiously. "Uhh... you told me last night." "Oh, I really am forgetful, aren't I?" "I will get breakfast for you and your, uh, friend." Decoorum butted in. "Alrighty then."

After the Doctor and Clara had had their, ahem, green eggs and ham, Decoorum approached the Doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor, but what do you know of the Vortex of Time?" Decoorum asked, quieter than usual. "The Vortex of Time? Well, one of my many arch nemecises became evil from the Vortex. Oh, and my time machine is powered by it. If I may ask, where did you learn of this?" The doctor said. "Well, in our religion, there is a prophecy. 'One day, when statues roam the world, a man in a box with the Vortex of Time will save the planet from extinction.' Does that mean anything to you?" "Well, to me, that means there is a way to get the angels off this planet." The Doctor said, quizzically. "Is this a surprise to you Doctor?" Decoorum asked. "Yes, that has never been done before." The Doctor said, happily. "Well, I think I'm going to go look for my TARDIS. Keep watch of Clara, would you? Thanks."

A/N: Thanks for reading my story! If you like it so far, leave some feedback. thanks!


End file.
